maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening Sequence
This is basically the first segment before the Movie segment begins. (Starting with [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']] and ending with [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']], after that MAD News segment would be first, then this segment, and then the Movie Segment would appear.) *Please note that all the Opening Scenes of MAD are all the same for now* Opening Scenes in Show 'Season 1' List of Characters who appear in the Opening Scene *Katy Perry *Black Spy *White Spy *Mario *Batman *Superman *Lady Gaga *Justin Bieber *SpongeBob *Shrek *Buzz Lightyear *Mario *Woody *Yellow and Blue Spider-Man *Charlie Brown *Guy on unicycle *Steak *Monkey *Tow Mater *Charizard *Transformers *Doughnut *Usher *Tarzan *Alfred in a Toilet *Rock Star *Loch Ness Monster *Ugly Woman *Batman *Taylor Lautner *Steve Carell *and Many More.... References *Spacenook *Batman Family Feud *Recycled Bottle Into a Unicycle 'Season 2' List of Characters who appear in the Opening Scene *Sue Sylvester from Glee *Soul Tron people *The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb people *Club Moon Werewolf *MacCoy *Mailman Act Dog *Rock Star *SpongeBob *Shrek *Woody *Charlie Brown *Tow Mater *Monkey *Steak *Guy on unicycle *Leonardo DiCaprio *Spider-Man (both yellow and blue and another one on a crane) *Tarzan *Black Spy *White Spy *Transformers *Doughnut *Iron Man *Ninjas *Kermit the Frog *Selena Gomez *Don Martin *Voltron *Robert Pattinson *Steve Carell *Usher *Bodie *Cyph-56 *Cyph-78 *and Many More.... References *GleeVR *Soul Tron *The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb *Club Moon *Dog Mail *Cliffordfield/Ribbitless *Smallville Turn Off the Clark *TMNTMZ *What's In A Name *I Love You Iron Man *Grey's In Anime 'Season 3' List of Characters who appear in the Opening Scene *James Franco (Captain America Disguise) *Pinkie Pie *Jay Lion-O *Ghost Rider's Training Wheels kid *Rihanna *Jabba's Guard *Ponies from My Little PWNY *'How I Met Your Mummy' two headed monster *Ape Sheriff monkey *Iron Man *Attorney with a Booger *Hal Jordan *Captain Marvel *Spider-Man after his concert *Shrek *Tow Mater *Steak *Monkey *Doughnut *Robert Pattinson *Will Smith *SpongeBob *Ninjas *Club Moon Werewolf *Adele *Black Spy *White Spy *Cowboy *Rock Star *Tarzan *and Many More.... References *Captain America's Got Talent *Moves Like Jabba *Jay Lion-O *Ghost Rider's Training Wheels *How I Met Your Mummy *Ape Sheriff *Attorney with a Booger *Green Care Bear *Shazamwich! *ThunderLOLcats 'Season 4' List of Characters who appear in the Opening Scene *Hulk *Thing *Betty White *Elmer Fudd *Mike Rogo *Terry Crews *1977 Bilbo *1977 Gollum *Jokahontas *Pinkie Pie *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo *R2-PO *Ponies from My Little PWNY *Iron Man *Morgan Freeman *The Iron Giant/Mecha Thatcher *Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo *Shrek *SpongeBob *Black Spy *White Spy *Tarzan *and Many More... References *The Average-ers *Fantastic Four Christmases *Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo *The Iron Giant Lady *Betty White & the Huntsman *ParaMorgan *Star Wars Earn Stripes *Body of Pwoof *The Poop-seidon Adventure *The Hip Hop Hobbit *Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium *R2-PO *Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo *Rental Floss *Flunco Related pages *MAD Intro theme Category:Wiki